The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for conditioning tobacco, and more particularly to improvements in a method and apparatus for conditioning tobacco which is transported in the form of a continuous stream by one or more vibratory conveyors and is treated by fluids at least some of which are caused to pass across the path of the tobacco stream.
The conditioning of tobacco involves bringing tobacco particles into contact with one or more fluids. The conditioning may be carried out in one or more stages, depending on the condition of tobacco prior to treatment, on the type of tobacco, on the nature of treatment and on the desired characteristics of conditioned tobacco. In many instances, the conditioning involves contact between tobacco and air or another gaseous fluid having a predetermined temperature and/or moisture content. For example, it is known to convey tobacco particles in the form of a stream which is transported lengthwise by one or more vibratory conveyors and is contacted by currents of air passing across the path for the stream.